Gollum en Mirkwood
by Beledien
Summary: Gollum nunca fue fácil de tratar, los elfos de los bosques lo sabrán cuando tengan de huesped a la miserable criatura.


**Nota:** Como siempre los personajes y lugares pertenecen a la maravillosa y memorable obra del profesor Tolkien, a quien le debemos todas esas fabulosas historias de personajes sin igual.

**Gollum en Mirkwood**

_"…Me despedí en seguida de Denethor, pero iba aún hacia el norte cuando me llegaron mensajes de Lórien: que Aragorn había estado allí y que había encontrado a la criatura llamada Gollum. Lo primero que hice fue ir a buscarlo y escuchar su historia. No me atrevía a imaginar los peligros mortales a que habría estado expuesto._

_—No hay por qué recordarlos —dijo Aragorn…" ** Libro II, capítulo 2, El Concilio de Elrond_

Pero Aragorn no era el único, después de su penosa y ardua tarea de capturar a Gollum porque Mithrandir le pidiera que necesitaba a la miserable criatura, Trancos no tuvo más remedio que transportar a Gollum hasta el bosque Negro, lugar donde los elfos lo mantendrían a buen recaudo.

Los elfos no accederían fácilmente a mantener a semejante criatura dentro de su reino. Bastantes problemas tenían con la oscuridad creciente del sur, pero Trancos conocía al alguien que podría facilitarle las cosas.

El viaje fue igual de agotador y pesado como había sido la captura, con la diferencia de que ya no tendría que correr por las marismas sino por un bosque.

—Que mal te ves, has envejecido en muy corto tiempo —dijo Legolas que estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol en los linderos del bosque—. Además no hueles muy bien.

—Los elfos casi nunca se dan cuenta de que los años para los humanos son diferentes, tú nunca tendrás que envejecer.

—Y los humanos cambian demasiado rápido —respondió el elfo saltando de la rama —. ¿Qué llevas en ese saco?

—Es un encargo de Mithrandir para tu padre, concierne a todos los habitantes de la Tierra Media.

—Te llevaré con él y se lo darás personalmente.

—Iría si mis raídos atuendos no ofendieran al rey de Mirkwood. Se disgustará conmigo si me presento en estas fachas.

—Puedes darte un baño en casa —dijo el elfo —. Aunque no creo que sirva de mucho lavar tu ropa de montaraz. Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es quemar estos harapos y nosotros te daremos algo nuevo.

—Te lo agradezco, pero sabes que no tengo tiempo, debo volver a las fronteras a reunir a mi gente y vigilar, sabes bien que las fuerzas oscuras se están reuniendo —luego sacó una carta del morral y se la alcanzó a Legolas —. Hazme ese favor personal, llévale este mensaje a tu padre y este saco, al momento de leer la nota tu padre comprenderá mi premura.

—Si es algo importante, creo que deberías entregarle el mensaje personalmente —Aconsejó el príncipe—, incluso entenderá que te presentes ante él con esos atuendos harapientos

—Si tuviera tiempo para asearme y vestir mejores ropas lo haría.

—La vida errante no es excusa, te diría.

—Me encantaría discutir con tu padre sobre la ropa, pero como ves no tengo mucho tiempo, es necesario llevar el contenido de este morral a un lugar seguro.

Legolas le prestó atención al saco que cargaba Aragorn, yacía en el suelo como si llevase dentro un montón de huesos

—¿Qué es esto que está dentro? Parece pequeño pero es pesado

Pero para cuando Legolas formulaba su pregunta, Aragorn ya se había marchado.

—No caeré en la trampa tan fácilmente —dijo el elfo y dando un silbido varios elfos se presentaron delante de Legolas trayendo consigo a Trancos —. Envejeces en apariencia, pero permaneces como un niño en el interior.

—No fue tan sencillo como esperaba —dijo Aragorn —. Se nota que tu padre te ha enseñado bien Legolas. Está bien, iré al palacio a darle el encargo a tu padre personalmente.

El elfo levantó el saco y junto con el dunadan fueron al palacio oculto del rey de Mirkwood. Una vez dentro encontraron a Thranduil con su cetro de roble tallado y su mirada serena, pero seria. Trancos hizo una reverencia y dijo:

—Su majestad, he venido con una solicitud muy importante y urgente para los pueblos de la Tierra Media.

—Y ha de ser algo muy urgente realmente si vienes en esas fachas, dime Dunadan.

Legolas le dio una mirada divertida a Aragorn, quien simplemente cerró los ojos.

—Es algo muy importante, pero debe ser manejado con la mayor reserva, nadie debe enterarse de lo que le voy a decir.

Thranduil mandó a todos los presentes a abandonar el salón del trono.

—Puedes quedarte Legolas, hijo mío, ya que si es un asunto importante es justo que lo conozcas.

Aragorn sonrió para sí, con Legolas en el salón tendría a alguien de su lado si las cosas se ponían difíciles con el rey del bosque.

—Habla Dunadan.

—Es acerca del anillo único y su paradero. Mithrandir tiene sospechas de que Sauron lo está buscando y pronto puede dar él.

—El mismo que tu familiar rehusó destruir, ahora una vez más esa decisión nos pone en peligro a todos, pero no es el momento de reproches, si necesitas algo habla ahora.

—En este saco traigo al que una vez fue el portador del anillo. Lo tuvo en su poder por muchos años, hasta que lo extravió…

—No lo extraviamos, nos lo robaron mi preciosso —se escuchó la voz apagada de Gollum dentro del saco donde Aragorn transportaba la miserable criatura.

—Los humanos son siempre tan rudos con las criaturas —se quejó Legolas desatando el morral, para su sorpresa encontró a una criatura pálida y famélica, con las extremidades como las de un anfibio y una piel húmeda y fría —¿por Elbereth, qué es esto?

—Eso es la criatura Gollum —explicó Trancos —hace muchos años encontró el anillo único, por lo menos eso es lo que cree Mithrandir. Al parecer el poder maligno del anillo le ha alargado la vida y le ha transformado en lo que ahora es.

—Interesante, pero ¿qué podemos hacer en este caso, si como observo esta criatura no posee ya el anillo?

—Mithrandir quiere interrogarle para saber si el enemigo en el sur tiene conocimiento del paradero del nuevo portador del anillo.

—¿Tú no le has preguntado? —interrogó Legolas.

—Él y yo jamás nos entenderemos, lo único que hace es balbucear algunas maldiciones y cuando quise acercarme me mordió, tuve que amarrarle a una soga cuello para transportarle, pero como el bosque podía presentarle opciones de escape, le metí en un saco, para evitar un nuevo intento de huída.

—Te voy entendiendo —habló Thranduil —, supongo que quiere que mantengamos en nuestro reino a esta infeliz criatura.

—Yo podría cuidarle —dijo rápidamente Legolas —. Me encargaré de él y le alimentaré y le daré un baño.

—Legolas, no se trata de un perro que encuentras perdido, es una criatura que ha estado bajo influencia maligna, según me cuenta el dunadan.

—No se lo pediría si no fuera necesario —Trancos bajó la cabeza y se arrodilló —. Es de suma importancia para conocer las movidas del enemigo, sé que su majestad lo percibe también.

—No es necesario que te arrodilles Heredero de Isildur —Dijo Thranduil —. Está bien, mantendremos a la criatura Gollum aquí y esperaremos por la pronta venida de Mithrandir. Legolas, encárgate de esta tarea.

—Lo haré padre —dijo el elfo y se aproximó al saco donde estaba Gollum—. Sal amiguito, te daré algo de comer.

Pero al momento de extenderle la mano Gollum mordió a Legolas.

—¡Ay! —se quejó el príncipe retirando su mano — Es bastante arisco.

Thranduil le dirigió la mirada a Aragorn como lamentando su decisión, pero ya era tarde la palabra de un rey debe ser mantenida.

Bien Legolas era un elfo muy curioso y se interesaba por las demás criaturas. Solamente a las bestias del señor oscuro le tenía aversión, ya sean orcos o arañas, pero Gollum no era ninguno de ellos y se interesó en conocer las costumbres de esta extraña criatura.

Colocó a Gollum en una de las celdas de la fortaleza bajo la montaña y le dio algo de fruta, pan y miel, pero la criatura no probó bocado.

Al otro día le mandó un poco de carne curada y un vaso de leche fresca, pero Gollum seguía sin comer.

—¿Qué es lo que comes? —Le preguntó Legolas, preocupado porque temía que de seguir así el famélico Gollum colapsaría en cualquier momento, y dejar morir de hambre a un prisionero no era algo que los elfos hicieran —Te he ofrecido comida regular, pero te niegas a probar bocado.

—Nossotros no comemos comida de elfo —siseo Gollum —. Elfos malvados que nos miran con sus ojos brillantes y nos tienen encerrados.

—Te dejaré salir al sol unos momentos si me dices qué quiere comer —Le dijo Legolas en un tono paternal inédito en el elfo.

—¡La gran cara amarilla no! No la soportamos, nos quema, nos quema, como las manos de los elfos malvados —y Gollum su puso a lloriquear y a suspirar.

—No te pongas así —dijo Legolas sintiendo lástima de Gollum —, si no me dices lo que deseas no podré ayudarte.

—Danos agua, sí, agua mi preciosso y un rico pescado.

Legolas ordenó que trajeran una jarra con agua y un pescado asado esperando conformar a Gollum, pero solamente aceptó el agua y se puso a gimotear por el pescado asado.

—Malvados elfos arruinaron un sabrosso pescado. Nos moriremos de hambre tesoro.

—Mi paciencia tiene un límite, mi preciosso —dijo Legolas al ver que su esfuerzos eran vanos —. Si no comes no te traeré nada más.

—Danos pescado crudo y vivo, comemos peces vivos o cualquier cosa que podamos cazar —Gollum pareció relamerse cuando hablaba.

—Hubieses empezado por ahí —replicó legolas, te traeré pescado crudo. Solo espero que mithrandir llegué pronto porque me estoy cansando de todo esto.

Ver comer a Gollum no era agradable, además del mal olor que despedía, el pescado acentuaba más el hedor de la criatura.

—Tendremos que darle un baño —se decía Legolas, pero llevarle a los recintos de los elfos seguro causaría problemas con los demás. Sacarle al río sería lo más conveniente. Pensó en Aragorn y el trabajo que le costó atrapar y traer a la criatura, según le contó Gollum era escurridizo y ladino y por eso tomó una cadena y se la puso alrededor del cuello.

—¿¡Qué hacess elfo malvado!? —Gollum se retorcía en el suelo.

—Es por tu bien —le dijo Legolas —hoy saldrás al aire libre, pero no quiero correr riesgos contigo, por eso las cadenas.

—Seguro quieres matarnoss, dejarnos afuera para que nos queme la gran cara amarilla, mi preciosso.

—Te equivocas, hoy está nublado y de seguro te agradará el lugar al que pienso llevarte.

—Nos rehusamos a ir —Gollum se tumbó en el suelo.

—Te llevaré a rastras si fuese necesario —y Greenleaf comenzó a halar la cadena arrastrando un poco a Smeagol.

—Está bien, iremos —dijo con desdén.

Ambos, Legolas y Gollum salieron del palacio ante el asombro de los habitantes de la fortaleza, porque los otros elfos miraban a Legolas y murmuraban cosas como que el príncipe llevaba demasiado lejos la misión que su padre le había encomendado.

Una vez que llegaron a un arroyo cercano, Legolas clavó una estaca en el suelo, cerca de la orilla y aseguró la cadena a ella, con suficiente cadena para que la criatura pudiese moverse varios metros y llegar hasta la otra orilla del arroyo.

Al principio Gollum miró desconfiado a Legolas que se sentó sobre una roca, no se atrevía a moverse por temor y porque hacía ya bastantes años que nadie era amable con Gollum, y simplemente estaba sorprendido de la amabilidad del elfo.

Hoja Verde notó el recelo de Gollum y apartó la mirada, como si no le importara lo que hiciese, se levantó de la roca y se alejó unos metros, pero nunca perdió de vista a la criatura.

Gollum finalmente se sintió seguro y se zambulló de golpe en el arroyo y nadó un poco y chapoteó en el agua. Hacía tanto tiempo, tanto tiempo que casi no recordaba la sensación de lo que era no sentir miedo, aunque fuera por escasos minutos. Se puede decir que Gollum estaba contento y por eso comenzó a gorgotear alguna melodía vieja que su apolillada mente podía recordar de los años en los que era todavía Smeagol.

Legolas le escuchó y creyó que finalmente Gollum comenzaba a ser domado. Se aproximó, pero al sentir su presencia la criatura calló y se quedó inmóvil.

—Vamos, no voy a hacerte daño —le dijo el príncipe de Mirkwood acercándose a Gollum en la orilla poniéndose se cuclillas para estar a la altura de la criatura que se arrebujó en un ovillo como una araña muerta.

Legolas se quedó inmóvil a su lado mientras los dos permanecían en silencio.

De pronto se oyó a un sapo croar en la orilla del arroyo y la rápida mano de Gollum asiendo al anfibio para luego arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco.

—¿Siempre tienes que ser tan desagradable? —dijo Legolas al momento de levantarse y llevar de regreso a la celda al indomable y extraña criatura Gollum esperando la pronta llegada de Mithrandir para llevarse a Smeagol


End file.
